Commander
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8weez9qMN2k '''19wongs4's Cover on this Tower.']'' Not to be confused with the offensive tower, the Commando. Description The Commander is a support tower that increases the stats of all nearby allied towers. It does not deal damage itself until Level 3, and is the only tower with an ability. Upgrades Drilling ($850) * +20% fire rate to all units in range. * Adds white gloves to Commander. * Sell price changes to $725. ---- Call to Arms ($2,000) * Allows the Commander to use his pistol. * The pistol deals 3 damage a shot and is active for 10 seconds. * Whilst his pistol is out, units in the range of the Commander get a +30% firerate (This stacks with the level 2 upgrade). * Upon activating the pistol, the Commander would shout. * After the 10 seconds, there is a 20-second cooldown. * The pistol has a fire rate of 1 shot per second. * Adds black gloves to Commander * Sell price changes to $1725. ---- Organized Military ($7,700) * Enables commander's ability to purchase strykers. * Strykers are very similar to The Patrol's jeeps aside from their 400 health. * Each Stryker is $500. * Cooldown is 20 seconds. * Increases the damage of the Commander to 5. * Sell price changes to $5575. ---- Airstrike ($12,000) * Enables the Commander to call in an airstrike. * The Airstrike deals 500 damage in a large splash radius. * It cost $1,200 to call in an airstrike and it has a cooldown of 35 seconds. * Increases the damage of the Commander to 10. * The commander's gun is now a golden desert eagle instead of a P08 Luger. * Sell price changes to $11150. * BUG: Whenever airstrike is used the game treats it as an extra tower, effectively decreasing the tower cap. * BUG: There is a random chance that a second green circle which is larger can appear permanently. Note that the only way to select the Commander or towers around him is by constantly resetting. * BUG: You can shoot an airstrike on the enemy land. ---- Tactics * This tower can be placed by level 3 Aviators to allow the Aviator's rings to touch more towers, such as Commandos and especially Railgunners. This ultimately allows more towers to see Hidden. * Calls to Arms can be used in many situations to help whittle down an important boss or many zombies. ** Stacking Call to Arms with another Commander results in a grand 80% increase in fire rate, allowing your towers to shred zombies. ** When Hidden Boss first appears, wait until it runs in front of the other zombies and then use this ability to destroy it. * Strykers are useful to hit bosses that your team struggles with hard. * On many small 1v1 maps, you can use the Commander to make units like the Railgunner, Commando, Phaser, or other towers have a map size range. This can be used as an effective strategy, especially when far out cliffs need to be used. * Because of the many bugs, lag inducing, and game-breaking nature of the ability, it is NOT recommended you upgrade your Commander to Airstrike. You may need to reset. which will cost valuable time making upgrades. Trivia * The Commander is currently the only tower in Tower Battles which buffs towers (also ally towers). * If you plan on placing multiple commanders down and expecting the range buff to stack, it won't. However, the fire rate buff from Call to Arms will stack up to a staggering 80%. * If the Commander is placed next to the Patrol, Barracks, or Zed towers (not near a jeep, soldier, or mech), it will affect its respawn time with the fire rate buff. * If the Commander is placed next to a Flamethrower the normal buff icons will have a red cross through them to show that Flamethrower can't be buffed by The Commander. * If the Commander is placed next to an Aviator it will boost the attack speed of the Aviator, but won't increase the size of its circling path nor the speed that it circles. Instead, the size of the circle beneath it (indicating where it will attack zombies) will increase in size. ** This also increases the range for which the Aviator allows other towers to see Hidden. * Farms also can't be buffed by the Commander; the Commander can't affect the amount of money given nor the time money was given. * All towers in the Commander's range will be affected; however, the Commander's range circle does not have to be touching the actual tower in order for it to affect that tower, instead, it just needs to touch that tower's "hitbox". Use this to buff effective units, not near the Commander. * If you sell a commander while towers are buffed by it (excluding abilities), the effect will stay there for those towers. Update History * (9/30/18) Commander was added. * (10/1/18) Fixed not able to buy Commander, fixed Airstrike * (3/22/18) Commander's Airstrike now deals 500 damage instead of 600. * (5/17/18) Airstrike radius increased and now shown. cate Category:Towers Category:Support Category:Single Category:Spawning